


Picking Up the Pieces

by Ashkah



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Post-War, cannon divergance from book 5, non-major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkah/pseuds/Ashkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does one go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up the Pieces

Harry sat with his knees up and arms wrapped around them. Resting his head on the top of them, he looked out over the surface of the lake decorating the west side of the Hogwarts grounds. It ended. The war finally ended.  
  
Now all he wanted was to be left alone. He lost too much. He didn't know if he could ever get over it all. Friends. Family. He left behind a little of each. Nothing would be the same for him anymore. He only hoped that, now, no one would have to go through such a horrible tragedy ever again.  
  
Oh, who was he kidding? He hadn't been the only one to suffer and loose. Dean Thomas had died in his duel against Parkinson. Seamus Finnigan went mad as a result and after taking his revenge, committed suicide right on the battlefield. Cho Chang's right arm ended up severed by a rogue charm. Hannah Abbott's glasses shattered and she mistook Dennis Creevy for a Death Eater. He has yet to come out of his coma. The Weasleys managed to come out pretty much intact. Ron nursed a few burns, but nothing serious. Charlie, however, would have to retire from the dragon research career earlier then expected, on the account of being blinded. Bill's long mane of hair laid buried beneath a mountain of ash.  
  
Reports started coming in from all over the wizarding world after it all ended. There will be funerals for Alastor Moody and Mundungus Fletcher later that week. Cornelius Fudge resigned as Minister and it is said that Arthur Weasley is the prime candidate for the open position. Snape has disappeared, and Madame Hooch is due to have her left leg amputated some time soon. Hermione........sweet Hermione took a extremely powerful memory charm and now believes herself eleven again with no memory of any of them. Ron never leaves her side anymore. Viktor splintched himself, trying to dodge an attack and his other half hasn't been found yet.  
  
There were others. Many, many others. And the reports just kept coming. Remus had left with Professor McGonogal in search of Professor Snape yesterday. Professor Dumbledore left for the Ministry immediately after. No one remained at Hogwarts now except those who had no homes to go to.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Harry looked up from the lake to see Draco Malfoy standing off to the side of him. He couldn't recall hearing the Slytherin approach. Nodding slightly, Harry went back to examining the sun glisten over the water. Draco. Draco is the only person he would consider to have suffered as much as he had.   
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I killed my own father, Potter. How do you THINK I very well, goddamn feel?" They sat in companionable silence for what seemed like forever, lost in their own thoughts before Draco broke it.  
  
"Mother has been checked into St. Mungo's. They don't expect her to recover." He picked up a rock lying in between them and threw it into the lake. "She didn't take the news too well."  
  
Harry continued to stare out, not wanting to see the look on Draco's face mirroring his own. "Does she know who killed him."  
  
"No, the first part proved quite damaging enough, thank you very much." Draco stretched his legs out and placed his hands behind his head, laying flat on his back, watching the clouds dance across the sky.  
  
Harry absently picked at the grass. His tone said drop it, but Harry had to continue. For what reason, not even he knew. Maybe he wanted Draco to feel as miserable as he did. "Are you ever planning on telling her?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, though he knew that Harry wasn't looking to see. "Right Potter, I was going to write it in her Christmas Owl. 'Dear Mum, Merry Christmas. BTW, I was the one that killed father. Don't worry. He taught me well. It was quick.' "  
  
He flinched. Harry didn't have anything to say in response to that.   
  
Sunset crept upon them before either one decided to stir again. It was Harry, and he stood and stretched his limbs, then offered a hand to help Draco to do the same. Draco accepted and together they began to walk back toward the school for dinner.  
  
"So now what, Malfoy? What are we going to do next?" Draco remained silent, having spent hours wondering to himself the same question. He finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"I thought about traveling for a while. You know, not really settling in any one place. There's no point in staying here. Our schooling is over. I figured to be alone, but....I'd be willing to take on a travel companion. If you're interested, that is."  
  
A small smile tugged at the edge of Harry's lips at the thought of being able to see places he'd never been to before. He didn't have to think about he answer. "I'd like that."  
  
********************  
  
Snape had been located six months later living in solitude on the shores of Greenland. Hogwarts opened back up on schedule in an attempt to move on from the tragedy which rocked the foundation of the wizarding world. Arthur Weasley gladly took the job of Minister of Magic and no one's complained yet. Remus signed on as the permanent Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Viktor's other half was eventually found, but because he had been separated for so long, he never fully regained his ability to play Quiddich.  
  
Bill's hair finally began to grow back, and Mrs. Weasley had no more objections on how long it got. Charlie started a foundation designed to help children who lost their parents to the war. Mrs. Malfoy continues to rest peacefully next to the Longbottoms in St. Mungo's. Dennis did end up waking from his coma, and not long after, love blossomed between him and Hannah. They're expecting their first child. Hermione gained a few of her memories back with the help of some very dedicated Mediwizards, but she never did return to her full optimistic self. Ron still hasn't left her side.  
  
Every once in a while, these people, and many others, all receive owls from a couple of friends long lost, but they never expect to ever see those two again. In fact, they hope to never see them again. Because you see, for them to come home would mean that they were never able to get over and move on from the past. A past that many hoped would be lost along with the two. Cataloged, but forgotten, in a world picking up from the broken carnage they just as wish had never happened.  
  
e.n.d.


End file.
